


Bedtime Stories (Ravager Style)

by Glimmjoy



Series: Time Travel [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mentioned Guardians, mentioned Ego, mentioned Meredith Quill, mentioned Ravagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: When Peter is ten he changes.He's sick for a week and after that he is calmer, quieter, more...mature.It isn't too obvious. But while before 'The Change', as Yondu came to call it, Peter would rise easily to every bit of teasing, he now managed to stay under the radar so much, that some days some of the crew even forget he is there.But not Yondu. Never Yondu.Yondu decides to ask.





	Bedtime Stories (Ravager Style)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for editing this story. It's my first try at an English one and English isn't my first language.  
> Still...  
> Enjoy  
> Glimmjoy

When Peter is ten he changes.

He's sick for a week and after that he is calmer, quieter, more...mature.

It isn't too obvious. But while before 'The Change', as Yondu came to call it, Peter would rise easily to every bit of teasing, he now managed to stay under the radar so much, that some days some of the crew even forget he is there.

But not Yondu. Never Yondu.

Since 'The Change' he watched the little Terran boy like a hawk. Not that anybody knew.

Other than the change in attitude, Yondu noticed, he realized that Quills possession had grown.

His Walkman seemed to have more songs on it (Nobody on the Eclector would ever admit it but after two years with the little blond boy on the ship, pretty much everyone could recognize the Terran songs Peter liked, so they where mighty surprised when they heard him play new songs).

But what was really interesting was the small black device their youngest member one day just had and guarded even more closely than the Walkman.

Normally nobody would have cared enough to realize it was new, since Peter didn't flash it around and it was much smaller than his Walkman, if it wasn't for the fact that for two weeks after 'The Change' he heard one song in a constant loop.  
It wasn't even one of the happy ones but a rather... melancholic one.

After that they (the songs) went back to normal, other than the many new additions the crew heard of course.

 

 

And now three months later, without anything in sight that could have caused it, it was there again.  
A quite, dare he say sad, little Terran boy listening to this one song again.

'Father and Son' by Cat Stevens it was called (Yondu didn't really care about the titles from Terran songs but Quill had listened to that song for two weeks NONSTOP).

So Yondu, mind made up, decided to ask.

"Hey boy, what's with the song?" , he looks at Peter over his dish.

Some crew members nearby hear the question and grow quiet. The question is related to the others and a hush falls over all of them. Soon the whole mess-hall is quiet and listening. Huh, so they were also interested. Who would have thought?

Peter looks up, surprise written all over his face for a moment, before he quickly hides it.

"What do you mean?"

"Y'like it. Why?"

The Terran studies him thoughtfully and quiet, eyes intense. Yondu has to suppress a shudder. This stare feels like the Boy knows him inside out. For a moment he looses his sense of time. It could have been hours and the blue captain wouldn't have realized it.

Silence stretches before Peter finally lowers his gaze and takes a bite from his meal.

"Yeah, I like it, but that's mostly because of the... story behind the song."

Peter pauses and takes a bite, than another. When he still doesn't continue after five minutes, Yondu prompted annoyed "And?"  
The blonde looks up with furrowed brows, as if he didn't know what the Ravager wants from him.

Yondu sighs impatiently.

"The story goes how...?"

And there it is again, the intense stare. Yondu has to go through a second examination. This time it feels like a test. An important, life-changing test and he doesn't know the topic, the questions incomprehensible scribbles.

But he must have passed, because something in Peters eyes softens. He opens his mouth and begins to talk.

 

 

“The story is about a boy.”, he tells them.

“The boy lives alone with his mother and he loves her soo much.” Peter swallows before he continues.

“When the boy is eight years old his mother dies. No...not simply dies, but is killed.”  
Now there is a resentful tone to his voice.

“His father is a rich and busy businessman. He can't just come and take the boy, so he sends a...a gang. Gangs on Terra are pretty similar to Ravagers. They take jobs for money but have their own set of rules.

This particular gang doesn't want to take this job, 'cause one of their rules is 'Don't deal with kids', but the boys father threatens them. He could easily send the Mafia, ruthless gangs, also named fallen gangs, after them and so, to protect his gang, the leader goes to fetch the boy.”

Peter, Yondu decides, is a good story-teller. It isn't far into the story, but the emotions in the blondes voice gives the story life. Like it really happened. With a cold feeling Yondu realizes how similar Peters story is to this reality, to what happened to the boy.  
Suddenly he wants Peter to stop, doesn't want to hear this story, but he can't find his voice and Peter is already talking again, relentless.

“The leader meets the boy, looks him into the eye and knows he can't deliver him. He just can't.  
It leaves him with few options.  
Back to the boys hometown is out of question; much to easy to find. The father is certainly no saint and he won't expose the boy to him.

And so he decides to make the boy a member of his gang.

And the boy becomes a gang member. He learns to fight and to survive, to steal and to run and to shoot and how to talk fast. He talks himself into trouble and he talks himself out of trouble.

Later he goes of on his own. Sometimes the gang helps him out of trouble, when they are in the area.”  
There is wistfulness in the smile Peter displays.

“In his thirties he finally finds friends”, he cocks his head, “even though they are more of a dysfunctional family.”, he laughs.  
“They are four people with just as many problems as him. They meet by saving the G...Earth from a madman with a dangerous weapon. After that they stick together and the boy is happy for the moment. Kind of.  
Only one year later his father finds him.”

Peter pauses, closes his eyes and swallows with a pained grimace. He takes a deep breath, like he isn't sure his voice won't break if he goes on without bracing himself.

“In the beginning everything is great. The boys father might not have been there and he didn't personally fetch him at first but he finally has a father, knows where he comes from. So everything is great...until it isn't.

His father is an asshole who thinks he knows best and the boy can react rational to that but what tips the barrel is when his father admits to killing his mother.

The mother the boy loved so so much.”

Yondu isn't surprised anymore that Peters voice is shaking, laden with grieve and anger. Despair, a little bit of hate and an edge of loneliness. The Terran has to take a breath again but even then his words still shake.

“In the end the boys friends and the ca...gang-leader get him out. They blow the whole plan...mansion up and the father with it.  
But in the process the capt'n gets mortally wounded.”

Suddenly the eight-years-old rushes the story. He doesn't seem to realize how the gang-leader is the captain now.  
Or maybe he just doesn't care.

“They get out and the capt'n tells the boy, because its his last chance. He tells him that that man might have been his father, but not his daddy. That he's sorry he did everything wrong, that he's proud of him.  
And as a last gift he give the boy the newest music-device, he just bough because it reminded him of his boy, his SON.”

Yondu looks down and sees the blonde play with the black music-device, the new one.

“In return the boy understands and learns that some of the things you search the whole world for are right beside you and he takes the music everywhere with him.  
Even through time.”

(The last part is whispered. Yondu is sure nobody was supposed to hear.)

 

  
At first nobody realizes that that is the end of the story, it's so sudden. The silence stretches.  
Then as a whole, the crew breathes and tension they didn't know was there leaves.

Someone in the crowed snorts.

“That's a stupid story.”

“Shut up!”, his neighbor hisses.

“What? It's true”, the first one replies. “The boy doesn't even have a name. It makes the whole story stupid.”

A thoughtful silence, then. “I like the story, but Asak is right. You should give the boy a name.”

Peter sighs and pushes himself up.

“I thought the name would be obvious”, he smiles.

He dumps his tray and turns to leave but halts in the doorway. With a look over his shoulder he speaks one last time.

  
“The boys name is Peter.

Peter Quill.”, and vanishes through the door.


End file.
